The Kumogakure Kunoichi
by Akai Chishio no Habanero Hime
Summary: When faced with a choice that would change, not only your life, but the life of another, for better or worse. What would you do? "I will be free one day… I promise Kami-sama… and an Uzumaki never goes back on her word." The choices you make define your future, fate has nothing to do with it.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I got this idea, while reading: The Great Escape by ****Namikazes and I figured I might as well write it. **

**…**

_**Important: Please Read**__**: This Is Not Complete**_**,** I marked at such because I don't really know, when/if I'll update it. **_If you want me to continue, ask me to in a review_. **Also I'm working on being more descriptive, so constructive criticism is encouraged.

**…**

**Format for this Story:**

Yelling: (Ex: "No!" I yelled)

_Thoughts_: (Ex: _Cookie!)_

_Flashbacks; _(Ex **Flashback**_Cookie!_)

**Author's notes/for Emphasis/Jutsu/Japanese words (That Require Translation)**: (Ex:**Akai**)

Narration: (Ex: And then all the Ramen in the land was stolen.)

'Dreams': (Ex: 'Akai means: red; used as an adjective)

"**Kyūbi speaking"**: **"Ramen"**

'_**Kyūbi' thoughts: (Ex: 'No')**_

_**Page Break: ...**_

_** ...**_

**Normal Pov**

A small 8-year-old girl slept, with a tranquil smile on her face. Perhaps, if she knew what was awaiting her, her expression would be different. For at this moment, three completely inaudible and indistinguishable, figures crept into her room, and their intentions were not innocent.

"This the girl?" One of them whispered.

"Yes, she's the one." The bulkiest answered, "Now get her, so we can leave."

"Right." The bulky one gathered the redhead in his arms.

Then the 3 disappeared, into the curtain of blackness outside.

**…**

When Kushina woke up, she found herself in an unfamiliar place that was reminiscent to a prison: with solid concrete walls, no windows and thick metal door.

"Where am I?" She asked, herself.

She had no answer, so Kushina lied back down on, the less than comfortable bed, as the time stretched on, for what seemed like an eternity. Then the solid metal door opened and standing in the doorway was a tall, dark-skinned man with: a large muscular build, long white hair, and a long beard. Lastly he had the kanji for "lightning" (**雷, Kaminari**) tattooed on his right shoulder and a lightning bolt-shaped scar that ran across the right side of his chest.

"I'm the Sandaime Raikage, my name is E. You, child, are in Kumogakure, your new village." The man, who had identified himself as, E, stated.

Kushina stared at him, wide-eyed, till she processed what he said. Her first reaction was surprise, then a blazing fury of anger. Kushina's face flushed red, as she tried to contain herself. Even though she wanted to beat the man bloody, the redhead knew she had to restrain herself; this man was not like the bullies, who were all bark and no bite. This man, E, was a trained killer, a Kage. And Kushina was not foolish enough to attack someone, who could kill at the snap of a finger. As she calmed herself, she assessed her options. Perhaps she could try to escape? But as she discarded that thought, they would anticipate it, and she didn't have the skill to escape, yet... Kushina's eyes had began to shine, with unshed tears of frustration, yet she refused to cry.

"Why do you want me?" She droned out, her voice was carefully controlled.

"It doesn't matter. All you need to know is that you're staying here. Don't ask questions. Got it." E ordered, "Follow me."

As Kushina followed E out, she decided, right then and there, that she hated him; she would never think of Kumogakure, as her home.

**…**

**Time-skip: 6 years later.**

Kushina felt the all to familiar emotions of anger and resentment, when she heard the news of her home's destruction.

_Just look at those bastards, taking pleasure from the annihilation of my Clan, my village, and my home, _Kushina thought, as she watched the multitude of villagers let out thunderous cries of joy. _They sicken me. _With that last thought, Kushina headed towards her aparment, to mourn.

**…**

There's never a day when she isn't training. The redhead was constantly working to improve her skills. Naturally, this led to her becoming an extremely skilled Kunoichi, and she was promoted to the rank of Jōnin. This was also around the time, when she began to notice the looks. Many men had begun to give her lustful stares. She also noticed that, the Raikage began to try and convince her to: marry and have children. He was subtle about it and thought Kushina wasn't aware. Unfortunately, for him, she was very aware and logically was furious. To the extent that she was seriously considering getting herself sterilized, so he wouldn't be able to make her have progeny. She, later, would scrap the idea, because she wanted to be a mother and wife, not yet, but someday. However, she didn't want to marry a Kumogakure Shinobi or have her future child, or children, serve the village that destroyed her life. Nonetheless, for her to have a child or marry, she would have to escape this prison. But she didn't have anywhere to run away to, and they'd obviously send people after her. She'd have to find a safe place to go, before she could leave this village. With those notions in mind, Kushina stared out at the bright lights that adorned the blackened the heavens, from her apartment window, and made a silent vow, as a flash of light soared across the sky, to escape.

_I will be free one day… I promise Kami-sama… and an Uzumaki never goes back on her word._

**…**

**A/N: What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Looks Like I am going to continue this. Hence the no longer marked as complete. Just don't expect regular updates, I have other stories to work on and I'm planning to revise one or two of them. Without further ado, chapter 2 everyone.**

**…**

**First hand Report: **

_**The Uzumaki Ren incident **_

Uzumaki Ren is- may Kami-sama forgive me for my crude use of language- a no good, lousy son of a bitch. So despite the fact that most adults will say it's cruel to lock an orphaned sixteen-year-old, I think it's the best course of action. You may say I shouldn't be so quick to judge**. **But you didn't seewhat I saw. It was me, who _**almost died**_**, and by all accounts **_**should be dead**_**. **Hokage-sama, it _**wasn't **__**natural**_**, **that red aura, don't lie to me. I know that _**power isn't his**_**, **even though it had the same bloodlust he has. _**Human chakra isn't red**_ and Ren is weak with out it. I know whatever it was Ren wasn't supposed to use it against anyone or me. I also know _**He wants me dead**_**, **and will do anything to eliminate me. Don't try to convince me otherwise. He gave into that power and _**ripped off **__**my arms**_**, **among other things, and if it weren't for the fact that exposure to the red chakra gave me _**regenerative and healing abilities**_, I'd be dead**. **I'm alive because of _**a miracle**_**. **If he stays free _**I will die **_and so will anyone who stands in his way. You know he will, after all _**he killed ANBU-sama**_**. **

**Filed By: Namikaze Minato **

**Current age: 12**

**Time that has passed since report was filed: 3 years.**

**…**

**Normal POV**

The Sandaime Hokage gazed at the faces of his predecessors from his window-still, his face troubled. The war was not going well for Konoha. There are so many problems and no solutions. He is too old for this, and he is considering pulling out the war, now that Uzushiogakure was destroyed. However, there is beacon of hope. Namikaze Minato the new nicknamed **Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō**; he is turning the tide of the war, between Iwagakure and Konoha, in their favor. If only they were doing that well against Kumogakure. The cloud, it seems, has gained the perfect host for the **Hachibi**. If only Konoha could be that lucky, they don't even have someone who can restrain the **Kyūbi**, let alone take Ren's place. And that was the worry Sarutobi had, who is going to replace Ren?

A little bit about Uzumaki Ren: The only reason the boy was chosen was because Uzumaki Kushina had been kidnapped- from Uzushiogakure- a month before she was going to be sent to Konoha. A replacement had to be found for her and the only person available had been then twelve-year-old, orphaned Ren. The sealing had to be done almost as soon as he arrived because, if they waited any longer, Ren would be too old to survive the sealing. While it was true Mito-sama was able to survive -and she had been in her late thirties- but that was largely due her unusually strong life force, which was strong even by Uzumaki standards. The only person more suited to be a Jinchūriki was Kushina, because her life force is much stronger and she had special and powerful form chakra- that can materialize into chakura chains- but she is missing. If they could find her, Sarutobi would no longer have to worry.

**…**

**Location: Kumogakure**

**Around Midnight**

**Minato's POV**

_The war is going badly, we've lost many (ninja) against Kumogakure. Well I suppose- considering the fact that we are fighting 3 of the great Ninja villages- it's not surprising. What is surprising, to me anyway, was that I got captured. Hokage-sama had sent me on a spying mission, and A and Killer B (Turns out B is the Hachibi host, if I can get to Konoha, then this mission is a success) caught me and knocked me unconscious. B and A can hit hard, especially when they both aim for your head,at the same time. You try staying conscious. If only I hadn't had to buy my team time, I would have flashed out of there. Well enough what ifs, I need to find a way out. Let see, I'm blindfolded and chained up. I think I'm in a holding cell. It seems they didn't seal my chakra or take my weapons. Well they did seem absentminded, but apparently not enough- I remember those greedy bastards took my money. As for the chains, unfortunately I can't break them. Damn._

A soft feminine groan on my right caught my attention.

_It appears I'm not alone in this cell._

"Huh?" a feminine voice said, "Who the heck are you?"

"Me? It's impolite to ask someone's name without introducing yourself." I retorted, "As for where we are, I assume it's Kumogakure's maximum security prison."

"Damn it!" She yelled, "I was so close, -ttebane!"

"Close to what, if you don't mind me asking?" I waited expectantly.

"To being free," was her wistful response.

"From what?" I asked.

"Kumogakure." She whispered, hardly audible, but I caught it.

I grinned in her direction, "Well, if you can get the blindfold and chains off me, I could have us out in a flash."

"You are going to escape? Are you nuts? If this is Kumogakure's maximum security prison escape is impossible." She retorted, "Besides, I'm a Kumogakure Kunoichi, and you're a Konoha Shinobi. We are enemies and also I doubt you can get me out of here. Even if you could, I have no where to run to."

"Run away with me." I replied, "You can come with me."

"Are you crazy? You don't know what I look like or if I'm a spy." She countered, "Hell I don't even know your name and you don't know mine."

"That can be resolved easily, Namikaze Minato and you?" I waited patiently.

I felt the blindfold come off and my chains were removed as well, with a loud high-pitched clangor. First thing I noticed was the red haired girl in front of me.

"Get us out of here first." She replied.

I nodded, picked her up and with a quick succession of hand seals we were out in a flash. In seconds we found ourselves at the border of **Hi no Kuni**, two days trek – well, I suppose for normal ninja it's about Four and a half days, but it only took me two- from Kumogakure.

"Kami-sama, you weren't kidding." She looked awed as she examined her surroundings, then she smiled at me, "Uzumaki Kushina."

_Uzumaki… Huh? _

"But Uzushiogakure was destroyed, the Uzumaki were massacred…" I trailed off, thinking of the only other Uzumaki, I know.

_Uzumaki-san looks nothing like that murderous sociopath. She has beautiful red hair and wide violet eyes and Ren beady brown eyes and copper colored haired. Uzumaki-san is stunning, and Ren is rather non-descript. How can they be related?_

"I was kidnapped," Her statement drew me out of my thoughts, "when I was eight-years-old. I don't know how it happened, but I woke up really confused, with very few recollections of my past. I found out recently that they were going to put me in a breeding program - that why I tried to get away- if I didn't start showing interest in the opposite sex and in having children."

"Uzumaki-san…" I trailed I didn't know what to say.

"You don't you need to comfort me. I'm honestly not surprised. I had been expecting it. That why I trained everyday, hoping to get stronger, strong enough to escape and get my revenge." She looked at the ground ruefully, "That plan failed, they had a seal placed along with the memory seal to subdue me. Don't concern yourself over it I will remove it myself. Anyways how far is Konoha?"

"It will take a day or two to arrive. I would use my jutsu to take us there, but taking us here took a lot of chakra." I started down the trail, and, after a few moments of hesitation, she followed after me.

**…**

**Several hours later **

**Kushina's POV**

_This is insane. I'm a crazy person, why else would I have agreed to run off, with a Konoha Ninja. Well I guess anything is better than Kumogakure. Although aren't I committing treason? I got to stop thinking about it; I already betrayed them, before Blondie over here, helped me escape. You know, it all happened so fast; I didn't have time to think about it, until now. Well I've always been impulsive. _

"Uzumaki-san, it late and I could use some rest. I hope you don't mind taking a detour to one of the nearby towns." Namikaze said.

"Not at all, but do you have any money?" I asked, "I mean, how are we going to pay for accommodations? Didn't they take all your things when they captured you?"

"Yes and no. I mean I still have my weapons, but they took my money. And you know now that I think off it, I wonder how long I was in that prison." He looked up at the sky, "I hope it wasn't too long."

"I suppose we could ask someone the date. When we reach the town I mean." I replied, "Though back to my previous question, how are we going to pay for accommodations?"

"We aren't going to pay." He answered, "All I got to do is ask."

"Care to elaborate?" I asked.

"I've saved the town we're going to, from Iwagakure Shinobi. The mayor said I was welcome anytime and if I need anything to just ask." Minato explained.

"Oh, well, that convenient." A peaceful silence fell between us after that.

**…**

**A While Later**

"Kushina-san, we will be arriving soon. I suggest you remove your headband as you're from Kumogakure and I doubt the townspeople will want you here, with the war and all." Namikaze pointed to a large gate up ahead, "That's the town, although for the life of me I can't remember what it's called."

I took my headband off, surprised I still had it. "I can't believe I still had it on. I swear I remember taking it off. Weird…"

I zoned out for a minute staring at the symbol etched in the metal.

_There was something odd about it. I mean I took it off and I remember slashing the thing, before my escape attempt. What if? No. They wouldn't. Would they? Wait a second. What did Haru say again, before I was injected with a sedative? I think…_

"Uzumaki-san." Namikaze waved his hand in front of my face, "Hello, Uzumaki-san."

I up then, "Yes?"

"Come on, I'm really tired and I need to sleep. You can stare blankly at your headband later." He started heading towards the gate.

It took a few seconds for me to process what he said, before I hurried after him.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about something." I apologized to him once I caught up.

"It's fine." Namikaze replied and then a few moments later stopped in front of a tall new looking building. "We are staying here for the night, I've stayed here before and the service as well as the rooms are first-rate. Though we'll have to share, because the owner is very tightfisted; he barely tolerates me staying here for free. I would stay somewhere else, but the other hotels are near the red-light district, so… You know it's self-explanatory, I sure you can guess why. "

I nodded and we headed inside, only to hear tall brunet yelled out "My Minato-kun!"

I started laughing. It's just that horrified face Namikaze made when he saw her, priceless.

"It's not funny." He, a high-ranking Shinobi, was hiding behind a potted plant because a teenage girl screamed his name. How is that not funny?

"Really? I find it hilarious." I grinned at him still snickering.

"Minato-kun! I knew you'd come back for me." The brunet was yelling from the reception desk.

"We have to talk to her to check in? I feel bad for you." I gave him a sympathetic look. "Good luck."

Minato sighed, got out from behind the plant and walked towards the desk reluctantly. I followed close behind.

"Minato-kun, what took you so long? You promised…" The receptionist began.

"We'd like to order a room. One with two beds if available." Minato interrupted.

"One room? Your not cheating on me, are you?" She turned her face towards me, glaring.

"Ma'am, I don't know who you are and we are not dating." Minato replied.

"Minato-kun, you took me on a date, and now you are telling we aren't dating." She was still glaring at me, but now she looked more annoyed. "Is it because of this bitch? Is she mind-controlling you? Don't worry I'll save you from that stupid, filthy har…"

"Do you do this to all your customers? I sure your boss would love to hear me complain about your behavior." I cut her string of insults short.

She, being extremely displeased, sarcastically replied, "Sorry, Ma'am. Room 239 here the key, it's on the third floor."

Namikaze took the key and said, "My love life is not any of your business. "

"Yes it is. I'm your girlfriend, Haruka, so you better not be sleeping with that ugly women." She argued.

"Haruka? As in: the girl whose father paid me to take out on a date because he didn't want to loss his inherence, that Haruka? Well, if you are that girl, allow me to make this clear: I promised you nothing. I'm never going to take you to Konoha; I have no idea where you got the idea that I was going to. So, if you want to get kidnapped or killed by my enemies, keep advertising my non-existent relationship with you." Minato stated, and started towards the room.

She looked surprised and angry, but I could see she finally realized Namikaze was serious.

"You should listen to him, it's not safe to date a Shinobi. He was only being harsh because you weren't listening." I gave her a sympathetic look, even if she was rude to me, before heading to the room.

When I entered the room I found Namikaze fast asleep.

_Well he did say he was tired. I think I get myself some shuteye too._

**Dream/ Flashback** **(A/n: It's a memory, but she dreaming about it so I guess it qualifies as both.)**

' _The sky was shrouded by dark angry clouds and I walked quietly through the thick morning darkness. Behind me were the gates of Kumogakure, everything seemed fine peaceful, but I could shake this horrible feeling. Then I felt it a sharp paralyzing pain. My vision began to cloud, and I heard Haru's voice._

"_It's a sedative my dear and the pain you felt was the subduing seal." He snorted, "You really thought you could escape? You can't. You'll always be a Kumogakure Kunoichi. If you take off your headband, we'll put it back on. You belong to us, therefore you will always wear it. Oh, Little Princess, try as you might, you will always be chained to this place. Now you've foolishly sealed your fate. And soon little princess, you'll be my bride." _

"_Never…" I said trying in vain to stay awake._

"_Hime-sama, you don't have a choice." The last thing I saw was his smirking face.'_

**End of Dream/ Flashback sequence**

I woke up gasping and immediately my hand went to my forehead, I was relived to find that my headband was not on me. I reached over to the nightstand, picked it up.

"Why did they take me? Why me?" Unfortunately the inanimate object didn't answer my question. Stupid headband.

_I can't answer my question either. I mean out of the many others what made me, for lack of a better word, desirable? What did I have that the other Uzumaki have? I not particular special, at least I don't think I am… This is pointless, I will, most likely, never know. It's not something I should be thinking about right now. I mean it's not imperative to my survival, though it probably is to my mental stability. You know what, right now I should get some sleep, I think about this later. _

**…**

**The next Morning**

**Minato's POV**

When I woke up, Uzumaki-san was already awake, holding her headband, staring at it as if it held all the answers.

"How long have you been staring at it?" I asked as I go up.

"Not long." She didn't look up, "Hey, Namikaze, umm, can I borrow a Kunai?"

"Sure." I threw one of my normal Kunai to her.

She caught it with practiced ease and stared at it a moment with a look of indecision, which was replaced with determination, before the sound of metal scratching metal was heard. She set the Kunai beside her, looking at the now scratched symbol with a small smile.

"Let's go." Uzumaki-san stood up and we once again began are trek towards Konoha.

**…**

**At Konoha**

The gate guards were asleep and I didn't bother to wake them. We were heading towards the Hokage's office. When we were getting close to it, I picked Uzumaki-san up and with a burst of speed, I ran up the building and climbing through the window.

"Can't you use the door?" Hokage-sama said, without turning around.

"No sir." I set Uzumaki-san down.

"So you're still alive, Minato. When you didn't show up, after about a week of waiting, we began to think you were killed." He turned around, "And it appears you've brought a women with you. Care to explain?"

**…**

**I'm trying to write longer chapters, I believe I've succeeded, with this chapter. I wonder if I can do it again Anyways review and stuff.**

**Translations**

******Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō: The Yellow Flash of Konoha**

**********Hachibi: Eight-tailes**

**************Kyūbi: Nine-tails**

******************Hi no Kuni: Land of Fire**


End file.
